1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the covering of upholstered sofas and more particularly it concerns novel coverings for upholstered sofas and chairs as well as upholstered sofas and chairs as so covered.
2. Description of the Related Art
United States Patent Publication US 2004/0095002 shows an adjustable slip cover for upholstered furniture such as chairs or sofas. The sofa or chair base is covered separately from the seat cushions, which themselves are individually covered. Elastic straps and clips are provided on the sofa or chair base cover to hold the material of the cover taut. Extra material in the sofa or chair base cover is also tucked under the cushions.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,367,450 also shows adjustable slip covers for upholstered chairs wherein the chair base cover is separate from the cushion cover. Excess material of the base cover is tucked beneath adjacent portions of the slip cover. The cushion cover is bag shaped and open along the rear edge for insertion of the cushion. The cushion cover is pulled tight and held by strings.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,921,625 show an adjustable slip cover for chairs and sofas. Here also the cover for the chair or sofa base is separate from the cover for the seat cushion The seat cushion cover extends over the top, front and sides of the cushion and appears to be held in place by an elasticized edging.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,884,993 relates to adjustable slip covers for chairs and sofas; and separate covers are provided for the sofa or chair base and for the seat cushion. The cushion covers comprise panels which form a pocket into which the cushions are inserted.
A particular problem involved in providing slipcovers to accommodate upholstered furniture of different sizes and configurations results from the fact that the seat cushions of such furniture are made with widely different shapes, sizes and thicknesses. Prior attempts to handle this problem have involved providing cushion covers that are pulled tight by a drawstring or an elastic band. However, these lack versatility, and they are not suited for use with multiple cushions such as in sofas. Also there is no assurance that the cushion covers will remain taut after someone has sat on the furniture